1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire logs and more specifically it relates to a fire log system for providing an efficient corn based fuel that is burnable within conventional fireplaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logs have been in use for years. A conventional log is simply comprised of a piece of wood from various types of trees. Modern logs are comprised of particulate wood material bonded together into a cylindrical structure that are commonly wrapped in a flammable wrapping to initiate the fire.
Conventional log devices are difficult to ignite by conventional means and often times require the user to apply a flammable chemical which can be dangerous to ignite and cause significant pollution. Another problem with convention log devices is that they can be extremely messy to utilize with portions of the log such as the bark falling from the log onto the floor of a user""s home. Another problem with conventional log devices is that they need to be replaced after a relatively short period of time with a fresh log.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an efficient corn based fuel that is burnable within conventional fireplaces. Conventional fire log products do not utilize corn based fuels.
In these respects, the fire log system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an efficient corn based fuel that is burnable within conventional fireplaces.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of artificial logs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fire log system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing an efficient corn based fuel that is burnable within conventional fireplaces.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fire log system that has many of the advantages of the artificial logs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fire log system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art artificial logs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a front opening, a volume of particulate corn within the interior of the housing, a plurality of corn cobs within the front opening of the housing for retaining the particulate corn, and a plurality of retaining members secured about the front opening. The housing with the corn cobs and particulate corn is preferably dipped within a wax material after formed. A wick member preferably is positioned within the front opening for assisting in the lighting of the fire log system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fire log system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a fire log system for providing an efficient corn based fuel that is burnable within conventional fireplaces.
A further object is to provide a log system for providing a log system that is easy to light which burns longer and cleaner than conventional logs.
Another object is to provide a log system that does not utilize non-flammable materials in the construction.
An additional object is to provide a log system that may be utilized as a portable seat.
A further object is to provide a log system that provides a pleasant appearing flame.
Another object is to provide a log system that may be easily transported.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.